shetathespiritbreathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tempestars
Tempestar "Tomorrow the Busker will blow away this mist, and the Third Tide will rise up to the harbour. 'wanna bet?" Also Known As The Children of Storm, The Lunatics, Tempest Jinns, Storms Jinns, The Thousand Crews, Jinns of Water and Air. Introduction and Description The Tempestars descend from the union of the followers of Hydros, the Elemental King of Water, and Seviros, the Elemental King of Air. After the death of Hydros, during the Great Advance of Draconics' "Celestial Army", the survivors of the Aquan Tribe took refuge among the Air People, the Vayu. Thanks to the sacrifice of Hydros, (someone narrates the Forgotten had their hands in) Seviros could gain part of his power. The King of Air used it to protect both Jinns, and giving them a chance to grow up and to mix together. The new people could resist to the assault of the Draconic fleet due to several factors, like the natural adversity of the seas around Vayu's island, and the mystical powers to control and forecast the water and wind elements, owned by many Vayu and Aquan. Some time after the war, like a natural water flow, they gradually become a single race, mixing their features easily. Now they are simply considered restless, humoral and moody sea dominators: pirates and navigators, they embody both the tranquillity of stagnant water and the volubility of winds. Their mood often depends on natural factos like tides, moon phases, humidity changes, and more. Due to this fact they also can by instinct understand and forecast weather condition. A Tempestar can become almost everything, but often he's inclined to elemental magic, music and arts, and swordmanship. The Lunatics can have different Auspices, depending on which was the position of Moons during their birth. This characteristic determines different attitudes and behaviors in the Tempestar. Society & Culture Tempestars are born navigators (often litterally: it's a good omen to be born on board). They don't have any sort of social class or social rigidity, due to the fact that their groups tend to mix and to separate depending on their projects or mutual destinations. They proudly feel, however, a sense of belonging to their race, and when it's possible they help each other. These Jinns tolerate, and socially accept, piracy, looking at it as a way to legitimate their sea supremacy. They also accept in their harbour and respect those who, from other races, pratice piracy, confident that they can surely outclass them (often they believe this in reason). In many case Tempestars mainly do piracy acts for the strong emotions that they arouse. Anyway they are sought after for naval support, escort, and transport services. Tempestar haven't got any sort of formal leaders in their society; if there is need, the most important fleet Captains can meet and make decision that usually are respected by younger jinn generations. It happens since this figures can command strong respect from society. Distribution & Relations The main centre of the Tempestars is the caotic port city of Rajas Gita, in the Bay of Freedom, heart of the Thousand Islands. In every seaport of the Known Islands there is a Tempestar ship, at least. A few peoples really trust these Jinns, but they can be valuable ally for every faction. They usually are very close to other Jinn, but sometimes they like to fight against and challenge them. They often cooperate with Human, Wicahan, and with someone else who share same interests. Category:The Free Folk